


Just Ask Her!

by GracelessAngel17



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, tim burton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I know it's in the tv show canon, Relax - Freeform, apparently I could write short stuff years ago, but it's not during the show, not sure what happened, she's older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessAngel17/pseuds/GracelessAngel17
Summary: Beetlejuice works up the nerve to ask Lydia out for a night on the Neitherworld, but not as his best friend...





	Just Ask Her!

Today was the day. He was finally gonna ask her. It was gonna take everything he had, but he was asking Lydia the question that had been biting at him for ages.

"C'mon Beetlejuice! You can do this!" he tried to reassure himself while standing in front of his mirror, "You're  ** _the_**  Ghost with the  ** _Most_**. You can get whatever and  ** _who_** ever you want…All ya gotta do is ask her. Easy. Piece of cake! Nothing to worry about… ** _I hope_** …" BJ gulped.

Well, what's the  ** _worst_**  that could happen…besides total rejection?

"W-what if she  ** _does_**  say no? A-and that she never wants to see me again?  ** _What'll I do_**? I…I can't  ** _live_**  without her! She's the only thing that keeps the Neitherworld from being a  ** _total_**  funeral procession…well, other than  ** _me_** of course! Heheh…" he chuckled in his usual conceited tone. Beetlejuice took in one last deep breath and gave himself a once-over for the billionth time.

"Pssht! What're you so worried about BJ? Ya got your  ** _amazing_** good looks,  ** _obvious_**  charm, ** _great_** personality…" he ran his fingers through his shorter, surprisingly cleaner blond hair, ( _Ginger and Jacques had dragged him to the hair salon after hearing of his plans and forced him to get his mane washed and trimmed, to take a bath AND brush his teeth!_ )

"Ha! You got this man! There's nothing standin’ in your way now!" and with that, he stepped through the mirror that connected his world and hers.

The courage he'd built up quickly dissipated when he came out the other side; as soon as he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, his unbeating heart leapt into his throat and he started shaking anxiously, " _Am…am I_ ** _really_** _about to do this? Here…now?_ " he seriously considered turning back, but when Lydia glanced up and saw him, he knew it was too late.

" **Hey BJ**!" she was on cloud nine the second her eyes caught sight of his striped suit and yellow eyes peering through the glass. He'd been gone for nearly two weeks during his ' _preparation_ ' for this occasion. "Where've you been! I missed you!" she ran over and threw her arms around his neck. She'd never been so happy to see him in her life!

"I missed you too Babes…" Beetlejuice nervously returned the hug. He pulled her in closer, catching the faint scent of her green apple shampoo and cherry blossom perfume mixing together. Lydia's ebony hair was soft against his cold skin; his white-blond hair fell just shy of her shoulder and tickled her cheek. He realized this was the first time he'd ever been  ** _this_** close to her after realizing their friendship had grown…hopefully it wouldn't be the last…

She suddenly pulled away, looking him up and down slowly like something was missing, "Wow…you look different!" she teasingly poked him in the stomach, right where he was ticklish.

"Ah! Hey now! Yeah, I’m all gussied up Lyds." he playfully swatted her hand away, "Ya like?" he hadn't meant for that last part to come out, but there was no taking it back now.

"Yeah. Hygiene looks good on you." her face flushed bright red, but she was still grinning. That beautiful smile that he'd dreamt about so much, her brown eyes sparkling like stars, her ghostly white face tinted rosy pink by her blushing.

Now was the perfect time to ask her…to break the awkward silence between them.

"So uh, L-Lydia…I um…came here to…ask ya something…" he stammered, barely able to meet her gaze. He would've been blushing if he'd still been alive and his blood still running. He shuffled from side to side, not sure how to word it so that it wouldn't sound too outright and direct, "Well, I was wonderin' if you'd…uh…go t-…go to…see the 'Phantom of the Opera' with me tonight?" he blurted to get it off his chest. " _There! I got_ ** _that_** _part out of the way!_ " he thought to himself.

Lydia grinned even more, "Sure! I haven't seen Erik and Christine in a while: I'd  ** _love_**  to see them perform!" she exclaimed. The Phantom and Phantomess of Opera were personal friends of theirs and big celebrities in the Neitherworld.

"See…here's the thing though…" Beetlejuice paused, his yellow eyes traveled from the ground to hers, darting up and down, "I…don't want you to go…a-as my  ** _friend_**  Lyds…"

"How am I supposed to go then?" Lydia batted her thick eyelashes, not knowing how much this made the butterflies in his stomach flutter like crazy.

"I was…hoping you'd go as…my uh…as my g-…" he swallowed hard, "as my g-girlfriend. I want you to go…as my girlfriend." BJ said it twice to make himself believe that he'd really made the words come out of his mouth.

Beetlejuice braced for the answer, expecting the usual 'no' that he'd gotten from lots of girls and ghouls in his life (and afterlife). His eyes fell to the floor and he shoved his shaky hands into his jacket pockets. He waited for a slap in the face and sharp words to pierce the silence…but neither happened.

His downcast gaze didn't catch her movement as she glided over, putting her arms through his and laying her head on his shoulder, "I thought you'd never ask…of course I will."

He didn't believe it…she said yes!  ** _Lydia said yes_**!

"R-really Babes! You mean it?"

She nodded, "Yes BJ, I'm really mean it." she pushed his hair back behind his ear, leaving her hand on his cheek.

He grabbed her other hand and squeezed it excitedly, "Ah Babes! I just don't know what to say I…I could kiss ya right now Lyds!"

"Why don't you then?" she had to stand on her tiptoes to meet his lips and he still had to bend down to reach her…

But it was well worth it in the end…


End file.
